Rabbit Cousins in Charge transcript
[All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music In Background] Buster: We’re lucky we’re not confessin’ our show’s now back in session I’ve always learned my lesson Babs: I’m having lots of fun Plucky: I’m filled with elation, I’m back on television Shirley: f''or the next incarnation, I’m not calling up a nun'' Professor Daffy: welcome back to ACME Looniversity for another school year Buster: wow, a test Babs: I don’t need rest Plucky: I’m not living in fear Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons gang members: we’re tiny, we’re toony, we’re all a little looney, it’s All-New Tiny Toon Adventures and we’re number 1 Buster and Babs: now the show has begun…… Prologue: Buster and Babs's intro/the substitute rabbit hosts Buster: "Hiya, toonsters, I'm Buster Bunny." Babs: "And I'm Babs Bunny." Buster and Babs: "No relation." Buster: "Today, Babs and I are going away on our vacation trip to Happy World Land." Babs: "But we won't be gone too long, so say hello to your substitute hosts for All-New Tiny Toons." Buster: "Goodbye, everybody, enjoy today's show." Buster and Babs leave to go on their vacation trip to Happy World Land. Blue-Green Rabbit/Boris: "Hiya, fellow toonsters, I'm Boris Bunny." Light Purple Rabbit/Beth: "And I'm Beth Bunny." Boris and Beth: "No relation." Boris: "Here's the 1st cartoon animated clip for all of you to enjoy." ''Fifi's 3 Love Tests'' Scene 1: ACME Looniversity Fifi: "Now leet's see, who do I respect more zan anyzing een ze universe? ees eet Calameety, Furrball or Hamton? I weel go find out for myself." Fifi walks around and stops right by Calamity, who's right by the water fountain. Fifi: "Calameety, how would you rate me?" Calamity: "100 percent beautiful looking." Fifi: ""Très bien, merci un tas." Fifi walks right over to Furrball who's right where Elmyra's standing. Fifi: "Furrball, how would you rate me?" Furrball: "300 percent kind and gentle." Fifi: "Merci un tas." Fifi walks right over to Hamton who's right by Plucky and his locker. Fifi: "Hamton, how would you rate me?" Hamton: "Well, Fifi, I'd say you're 500 percent beautiful and clever." Fifi: "You reely mean eet, Hamton?" Hamton: "Of course I do." Fifi: "Oh merci un tas, Hamton, I knew you would respect me more zan anyzing een ze universe." Buster: "And now, Fifi, who will you choose to be your 1 true love and date for bowling night? will it be Calamity? Furrball? or Hamton?" Fifi: "I weell peeck (she scans around the 3 love tests and spots Hamton) Hamton." Hamton: "Oh joy, how super exciting, I knew she would pick me to go bowling with her at the ACME Bowling Alley." Fifi: "Zen leet's go, we do not wanna mees ze beeg event." Later that evening, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton, Fifi, Elmyra, Montana Max, Fowlmouth, Calamity, Little Beeper, Li'l Sneezer and Furrball all head out on their way to the ACME Bowling Alley. Scene 2: The Acme Bowling Alley Babs: "Come on, Buster, you can do it." Plucky: "Now, Buster, make sure that bowling ball hits those bowling pins." Buster: "You got it, Plucky." Buster aims a bowling ball at the bowling pins, makes 1 big strike and it rolls right down the lane7 and hits the 1st row of bowling pins. Hamton: "Okay, so Buster's score is 62 points, you're next, Babs." Babs goes right up the bowling line, aims another bowling ball at more bowling pins, makes 1 big strike and it rolls right down the lane and hits the 2nd row of bowling pins. Plucky: "Babs's score is 79 points, you're next, Hamton." Hamton goes right up the bowling line, aims another bowling ball at more bowling pins, makes 1 big strike and it rolls right down the lane and hits the 3rd row of bowling pins. Buster: "Hamton's score is 87 points, you're next, Shirley." Shirley goes right up the bowling line, aims another bowling ball at more bowling pins, makes 1 big strike and it rolls right down the lane and hits the 4th row of bowling pins. Babs: "Shirley's score is 93 points, okay, Fifi, you're next." Fifi goes right up to the bowling line, aims another bowling ball at more bowling pins, makes 1 big strike and it rolls right down the lane and hits the 5th row of bowling pins. Shirley: "Fifi's score is 107 points, let's figure out who the winner's gonna be." Buster: "And the winner for this year's bowling game is-" Buster points right at Plucky. Buster: "Plucky Duck." Plucky is given a bowling trophy to take home to put in his trophy case. Plucky: "Yes, alright, yahoo, I won the entire bowling game!" Hamton: "Way to go, Plucky, you must've been strong enough to knock down all of those bowling pins." Buster: "Sometimes you just gotta bet it on your team players." Fade to another black screen........ Paintball Panic Scene 1: Buster's burrow Buster: "Okay, I have just the thing I need to play paintball against Montana Max and his cronies." Buster packs his paintball weapon that he got from the ACME Toy Shop in his suitcase, then heads right outside his burrow. Inside Plucky's house Plucky: "When I see that Montana Max, I'm gonna give him 1 single piece of his own mind." Plucky packs his paintball weapon that he also got from the ACME Toy Shop in his suitcase, then heads right outside his house. Inside Hamton's house Hamton: "I sure hope I don't lose this time." Hamton packs his paintball weapon that he also got from the ACME Toy Shop in his suitcase, then heads right outside his house as well. Outside Montana Max's mansion Montana Max: "They're finally here, now's my chance to show them what I really got this time." Toby: "Alright, let's do it." Lucas: "Let the paintball fight begin." Buster: "Not if we can help it!" Buster, Plucky and Hamton begin shooting balls of rainbow colored paint at Montana Max, Toby and Lucas in the paintball fight, 'til they're knocked out. Montana Max: "Aw man, I was super close to beating you guys down." Plucky: "Game over and good riddance." Gogo: "And the winner for this year's paintball game is-" Gogo reads the blue card and the blue team (Buster, Plucky and Hamton) is the winner. Gogo: "The blue team!" Buster: "Alright, I knew we'd win the paintball fight!" Plucky and Hamton: "In your face, red team!" Buster: "They sure get beat down real easy." Fade to another black screen...... Batduck Begins Scene 1: The ACME Movie Theater Plucky, Maria and Ralph are watching a movie on the big screen 'til the movie's over. Plucky: "That movie stunk worse than an overcooked pizza taco." Maria: "But, Plucky, you should be feeling lucky about it, not many young rabbits, ducks or pigs have many parents that can take them to the movie theater every single night." Ralph: "That's exactly right, but some parents who are still alive, I must say." Plucky, Ralph and Maria walk around in the back alley where they're confronted by Mr. Hitcher. Maria: "Oh my gosh, this alley looks a lot dangerous, I'd better turn my wedding ring around." Maria turns her wedding ring around over to flashlight mode. Maria: "Oh my word." Mr. Hitcher suddenly shows up. Mr. Hitcher: "Alright, hand over the cash." Ralph: "You don't terrify me!" Gunshot Ralph: In Pain "Or my beautiful wife!" Laser Gunshots Maria: "Oh my word!" Ralph: "Or.....my....." Maria: "Ralph, please." Ralph: (acting like he's dying right in front of Plucky) "Avenge my passing, Plucky, in some sort of super powered fashion." Maria and Ralph are now deceased (not really). ACME Cemetery Plucky is now putting sunflowers on Maria and Ralph's graves. Plucky: "Oh, Mom, Dad, I really wanna avenge your passing, but I don't know what to do about it." Professor Daffy: "With lots of help from me?" Plucky: "Professor Daffy? you can help me with my training?" Professor Daffy: "Why sure, Plucky, it was way back when I was the 1st and original Batduck, come down to my fitness training house and we'll officially begin." Plucky and Professor Daffy walk around on their way to Professor Daffy's fitness training house. Inside Professor Daffy's fitness training house Professor Daffy: "Okay, here we are, now you'll begin with push-ups, pull-ups, weight lifting and sit-ups." Plucky: "Then count me in." Plucky begins doing push-ups, then pull-ups, then weight lifting, then sit-ups, 'til he gets much stronger. Professor Daffy: "Good, very good, you're getting much stronger than you were before." Plucky: (doing his crime fighting karate moves) "Well what do you know? I'm getting super good at this." Professor Daffy: "That's the spirit, now you're ready to be the new Batduck." Plucky is now transformed into Batduck. Batduck: "I'm finally Batduck, now I'm off to get my revenge on Mr. Hitcher." Batduck leaps into action, then drives off in the Duck-Mobile on his way to find and catch Mr. Hitcher. Inside the ACME Mansion Mr. Hitcher: "When you're all deceased and gone for good, this universe will be mine for good." Batduck barges right into the ACME Mansion. Batduck: "Not so fast, Mr. Hitcher, you're the 1 who killed off my parents, now I'm gonna take you down!" Mr. Hitcher: "No, please, I'm begging you, it's not what you think it is!" Batduck avoids Mr. Hitcher's chainsaw attack moves, then karate kicks and punches him in the face 'til he's knocked out. Batduck: "Well, he's finally defeated." Mayor Bugs: "Nice work, Batduck, he's outta dis universe for good." Reporter Lola: "But too bad, it's not gonna bring your parents back to life." Batduck: "Oh well, suit yourselves." Batduck transforms back into Plucky. Plucky: "My crime fighting work and revenge is finally complete." Fade to another black screen..... End Production Credits Voice Cast Members Credits John Kassir = Buster Bunny (voice) Tress MacNeille = Babs Bunny and Maria Duck (voices) Jason Marsden = Plucky Duck (voice) Billy West = Hamton Pig (voice) Gail Matthius = Shirley the Loon (voice) Kath Soucie = Fifi La Fume and Professor Lola/Reporter Lola (voices) Jeff Bergman = Professor Bugs/Mayor Bugs, Professor Daffy and Ralph Duck (voices) Rob Paulsen = Mr. Hitcher (voice) Danny Cooksey = Montana Max (voice) Scott Beaudin = Toby (voice) Cameron Ansell = Lucas (voice) Scott Menville = Boris Bunny (voice) Madison Pettis = Beth Bunny (voice) Kevin Michael Richardson = Bucky Duck (voice) Bill Hader = Patton Pig (voice) '' '' = Category:All-New Tiny Toon Adventures season 2 transcripts